Insanity is close-by
by taarke
Summary: After Noah captured Kid, Liz and Patty had to tell Lord Death that Kid's been kidnapped. Noah and co try to make Kid join them so that they could easily capture everyone. Will his friends be in time before Noah, Gopher, Justin and Giriko break Kid? If you didn't read the manga yet don't worry I'll explain how he got kidnapped and stuff. 3


**Yaaay KID! Sorry, so this story is going to be what happened when Liz and Patty told Shinigami-sama (Lord Death) that Noah kidnapped Kid. (The first lines will be from the manga but the rest is mine) But also my version with the book of Eibon and the insanity having some effects on Kid. But the most important thing: Have fun!**

"Now here's something worth collecting!" Noah says appearing next to Kid. "Nice to meet you Shinigami-Kun" he smirks. Noah takes to book and opens it. "No!" Kid yells quickly throwing Liz and Patty away so that they won't get sucked into the book to. Kid starts to get sucked in the book. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kid yells and all Liz and Patty could do was watch. "Kid!" they yell. Then Noah closed the book. "Well this is a little rarity I got my hands on. BREW and a Shinigami at the same time" Noah says. Liz points Patty at Noah. "Wasn't really planning on going after you. Do you really want to let that fortune go to waste?" Noah asks. "GIVE… Kid Back" Liz yells. "Sorry beauty alone isn't enough to make you worth collecting. I'll be going now" Noah say and he walks away. And Liz falls brokenly on the floor.

"Looks like it's begun. Insanity… like a pleasant breeze" Noah says while standing on a mountain with the book of Eibon in his belt. (In the book) Kid's floating around. "This is… inside that book… and flowing in from the outside the book… the insanity wavelength… not good" Kid says while the insanity wavelength flows past him. "How irritating. All I can do right now is believe in the others".

*Time skip after Black Star defeated Mifune, and Maka defeated Arachne*

Maka and Soul walked out of the castle to find Black Star injured, Tsubaki with Angela playing and Sid and his soldiers. "Black Star are you okay?" Maka asks. "I'm fine just some scratches" he says. "He got stabbed a lot by Mifune" Tsubaki says coming closer. "Where is that Mifune guy?" Soul asks. "He's… gone for a while" Tsubaki says eyeing Angela. "Owh" Soul mouths. "Where are Kid, Liz and Patty?" Sid asks. "They went for tower eight, I'm going to use my soul perception to see if they're still there" Maka closes her eyes and uses her ability. "They aren't there. But I sense Liz her soul. It's faint but it's there. They're probably at the other side of the castle. But thanks to Arachne's madness my ability's aren't that strong."  
Maka and Soul told the others what happened and where Medusa is and so until they hear footsteps behind them. "Liz! Patty!" Tsubaki smiles but suddenly her smile fades: "Where is Kid?" and with that Liz falls to her knees sobbing and Patty doesn't even smile. "What happened?" Maka asks running to them with Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and professor Sid following. "He-" Liz starts but she couldn't finish. "He didn't die did he?" Black Star asks. "No" Patty starts sobbing too. "Then what happened?" "Some guy named Noah, he- he captured Kid!" Liz cries. "What? How's that possible?" Sid asks. "He had a book and he opened his book and the book sucked Kid inside. We couldn't even save him. As weapons we're supposed to save our master but he saved us. He threw us out of the way so that only he would be captured" Liz starts crying louder and louder: "We couldn't save him, it's all our fault. He was so powerful he killed mosquito with one blow like he was nothing. And Mosquito was in his 800 years old form. He saved us instead of us saving him" Patty sobs. The others didn't know what to say. They just lost Kid to an enemy 100 times stronger than Mosquito and they couldn't even defeat Mosquito. "Maka can you sense his the soul of Kid or that other guy?" Soul asks. "I could try" Maka says. "When Kid sensed his soul he told that he couldn't make anything from it. He said it wasn't human or anything but really calm" Liz tells them. "And from the stories Liz and Patty just told us we should better head back, train and make a plan to save Kid" Sid says while turning to his soldiers. "Let's go home" and with that they all go to Shibusen.  
Liz and Patty walk to the Death Room. This will be one of the hardest things they had to do. They had to tell to a Death god that his son was being kidnapped and that they couldn't do save him. "Here we go" Liz says and they enter the Death Room. "Ah Liz, Patty you're back? Where is Kid?" Shinigami/Lord Death asks.  
"He- He's been captured" Liz sobs. "What?" Lord Death says surprised. "After we destroyed tower eight Mosquito ran away we went to the middle of the building because we wanted to help the others and we were sure Mosquito would be there too. Then we saw another guy and Mosquito and him were in a discussion and started fighting. T-that guy only used one blow and Mosquito was dead. Just like that. W-we were sure we couldn't defeat him but he saw us and said something about a collection. A-and t-then he opened the book of Eibon and right before Kid was captures he threw us out of the way so that only he would be captured. W-we failed I'm so sorry we couldn't stop that guy from taking Kid" Liz cries. "Kiiiiiiiddddd! NOOOOOOOO" Lord Death cries falling to his knees.  
At that moment Spirit walks in: "What happened with Lord Death?" Spirit asks rushing to Shinigami's side. "Kid he-he's been kidnapped" Liz says. "What? How?" "Someone used the book of Eibon, that book just sucked him in. We couldn't stop it he- saved us" Patty answers. "He really is a true Death god" Spirit says: "Offering himself up for you two. We have to save him" They all nodded.

*Meanwhile with Noah*  
"You have a Shinigami in your collection?" Gopher asks Noah while he looks at Kid. "Indeed, I got it together with BREW, he had BREW in him. What a collective day" Noah smiles. "You're never going to get away with this! You disgust me!" Kid yells while he was hanging at the ceiling with an artefact and some sort of shackles. "Do not screw around with us!" Gopher yells punching Kid: "Shinigami". "Gopher that will be enough thank you" Noah says. "Kid, I would ask that you refrain from organising the contents of my book without permission. It may have appeared disorderly, but I actually found it rather convenient to use" Noah calmly says. "Hmph, if plan keeping me inside the thing, the least you can do is keep it organized in a tidy fashion" Kid spats. Gopher punches Kid again while saying: "You do not answer back to Noah, know your place Shinigami". "Gopher…" "But…" "Gopher! Must you persist in damaging my collection ? I fear it is you who should be told to 'know your place'" Noah says. "My deepest apologies" Gopher says. "And Kid… you too should learn to simply go with the flow once in a while rather than dwelling on regularity" Justin says.

 **Okay I know I used to manga almost all the time (except the part where they tell everyone that Kid's been kidnapped) But chapter to will start to stop following the manga. Thanks for reading see you in the next chapter**


End file.
